


On the Bathroom Floor

by Kalieghbugg239



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scratching, Top Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalieghbugg239/pseuds/Kalieghbugg239
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has never in his life thought that he would present as an omega.. During training camp Kageyama gets his first ever heat. </p>
<p>Will he be sent home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Bathroom Floor

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever ^.^ hope you like it cause some friends did lol  
> I'm bad at summaries  
> Comment if I should do more and whatnot  
> Tumblr is erens-fine-ass-  
> <3

As the steam from his hot bath radiated off of his skin, Kageyama could only recall the one sided argument he had had with his parents hours before..

"What do you mean I'm presenting as an omega!?" Kageyama was furious, knocking books off of shelves and pacing in circles holding back what little anger he hasn't unleashed to his alpha parents.

"Tobio, we have no say in the matter. This is who you are and you cannot change that. This is just nature following its course," Kageyama's mother exclaimed as motherly and sympathetic as she could muster. 

Kageyama was directing his anger in all the wrong directions. Blaming his parents for having him, Mother Nature for making him an omega, and lastly himself for not presenting as an alpha. Everyone on his volleyball team already resented him for his arrogant attitude and uncooperative being. Kageyama knew he should've been an alpha just like the rest of his teammates on his junior high volleyball team, now they have more of a reason to cast him out. 

__________

"Tobio! Breakfast! Get up or you'll be late for your first day!" Kageyama shoved his head deeper into his pillow as his mom shouted from the kitchen as he heard the words roll off of her tongue.. 'First day'. He would be starting his first day as a first year at Karasuno high school. 

As Kageyama was about to dive back into his slumber he bolted upright with a gleam in his eyes. 'Volleyball' he thought. Suddenly Kageyama rushed out of bed to throw on his uniform, grabbed his bag, ran down into the kitchen and grabbing his moms sweet tamagoyaki and shoving it in his mouth to rush out the door. 

Kageyama thought that maybe with this school he'd have a better chance at being on the powerhouse volleyball team he wished to be on, but suddenly remembering that he was an omega. He had never been so down as he was when he first presented as an omega as he was in this moment. 

__________

Walking into his classroom was hard enough with having knowing stares cast at him because he was an omega. As Kageyama glanced around the room to find his seat he noticed almost every alphas eyes gazing down him. 'Great' Kageyama thought as he sat down at his desk behind an alpha. 

The alpha stared at him with wondering eyes. "What's your name?" The alpha said with a little too much pep for Kageyama. Okay a lot of pep for his liking.

Kageyama snapped his head up to stare menacingly at the alpha when he noticed his lustful gaze and immediately regretted where he sat. "What's it to you" Kageyama said with spite in his voice to show that he wasn't submissive to anyone. 

All of the other alphas in the room were now staring at a sight they wouldn't believe would ever happen. An omega actually being defiant towards a superior alpha. Everyone knows that alphas are at the top of the social class and were to be dominant. But this omega was disrupting the balance of the class system. 

Kageyama didn't care about classes, he could care even less about it since he was an omega but was to be reminded his place in due time.  
The alpha gave Kageyama a piercing look and than turned back in his seat to face the front of the classroom. 

__________

As the bell rang for lunch he could see how the alphas would ogle the omegas in the room. Some of the omegas in the class were huddled in a group to the right of Kageyama, all talking about their heat cycles and experiences. 

Kageyama thought that it was weird how their all talking about their heats when he hadn't even had his yet. Was it just a coincidence? As he thought on it maybe he was a late bloomer, he quickly brushed off the thought and went back to thinking about volleyball. 

__________

The day couldn't have gone by any slower thought Kageyama. As soon as the bell rung, Kageyama was already out of the door sprinting to the gymnasium to join the schools volleyball team. Rushing so fast that he open the gym doors a little too aggressively. "Kageyama Tobio, I want to join the team!" Bowing and extending out his arm with a club form in his hand to a senpai with silver hair and a motherly air about him. 

"Nice to meat you Kageyama-kun, I'm Sugawara Koushi, third year omega. Everyone calls me Suga" Kageyama saw that he was indeed an omega and his tenseness eased up with knowing this team wasn't all alphas. A larger senpai put an arm around Suga's shoulders grabbing at Kageyama's club form. 

A prominent voice that was stern yet welcoming came out of the senpai with his arm around Suga. "Kageyama, I'm Sawamura Daichi. Third year alpha and captain of this team" Kageyama looked to Suga for a reassurance for some reason and nodded to Daichi. Daichi smiled and told Suga to make him well informed, whatever that meant, and walked back to practicing with his fellow members. 

Suga motioned for Kageyama to follow him to the club room so Kageyama followed. As they got into the club room, Suga sat down and offered Kageyama to do the same.  
"Kageyama-kun, this might be strange to talk about but as a fellow omega and your senpai I feel I should be kept in the loop," Kageyama gave a questioning look and a tilt to his head. 

"I mean about your cycle" Suga said a little embarrassed he had to actually say it. Kageyama felt a tinge of red rise in his cheeks and opened his mouth in a frenzy of what to say to the sudden topic. "Kageyama-kun when was your last heat? Just so I know when you have to take a week of from school, and so I'm not kept in the dark" Suga gave a warm smile to the dumbfounded Kageyama

"I-I um... Eh.. I haven't actually.. Had one y-yet." Embarrassed by his own confession Kageyama turned his head in shame when Suga spoke up.  
"That's alright! Plenty of omegas your age haven't had one yet! It's nothing to be ashamed about, just tell me when you get it and I'll help the best I can." Kageyama immediately felt a weight off of his shoulders and relief he wasn't the only one. 

Walking back behind Suga as he was giving Kageyama the ins and outs of the team, they heard a roar of excitement coming from inside the gym. "R-R-ROLLING T-THUNDER!"  
A short boy with a blonde streak in his spiked up hair was yelling as he received a serve from a very manly looking wing spiker. 'Was he held back for three years?' Kageyama thought to himself as Suga nudged him in the side. 

"The loud one screaming his moves is Nishinoya Yuu, second year. And the big guy in the back is Azumane Asahi, third year. He may look well in his twenties but rest assured he's not and he's the sweetest person here. He couldn't even hurt a fly" Suga exclaimed as a bright orange hair boy was gawking at Noya's 'rolling thunder'

"GWAA! Noya senpai that was so cool!" As the bright haired boy was praising Noya, Kageyama couldn't help but notice that the brightly haired boy was an alpha. An alpha. Kageyama couldn't believe that someone like him was an alpha. He's so much shorter and skinnier than Kageyama, he doesn't even have an alpha 'air' about him. 

"How'd ya like that one Hinata? I call it-" Noya began but Asahi finished with "rolling thunder. Yes Yuu, you were yelling it" Kageyama noticed how Asahi said Noya's first name. Why were they so intimate? Were they.. Dating? Probably, going by the way they're so touchy feely with one another. 

Hinata was still gleaming with excitement saying he wanted to receive like that when Noya put his arm over Hinata's shoulder like taking him under his wing. Suga was giggling and exchanging glances with Daichi when Suga started his speech. 

"Okay everyone let's introduce ourselves so we can get started on a practice game between the first years. Let's start with the third years and go down. I'm Sugawara Koushi, everyone can call me Suga-" Suga was very warm in his voice but was cut off by Noya. "You could also call him mommy too if you want!" Clearly blushing by Noya's statement, Daichi nodded playfully at Suga when he introduced himself. "All jokes aside, I'm Sawamura Daichi the captain and Suga's mate, so don't try to make a move on him" 

Suga was clearly red to his ears with that confession of possession. Next Asahi and Noya went than a bald headed delinquent looking senpai said that he was Tanaka Ryunosuke. The next two that went were obviously friends, maybe they were even going out. A shy freckled omega named Yamaguchi Tadashi and a tall smart ass looking guy with black framed glasses said his name was Tsukishima Kei. This one was an alpha and looked like he had a smart assed remark for everything. 

Hinata bounced up and down when it was his turn to introduce himself. 'Hinata Shouyou' He might be a problem for Kageyama with his uplifting air and gleeful attitude, yeah Kageyama should stay far away from the happy chibi alpha. 'I should be alpha instead of him' Kageyama thought, jealous of Hinata for presenting as an alpha instead of him. 

When Kageyama's thoughts were interrupted by Daichi's cough Tsukishima gave an unwanted comment. "So the kings an omega and actually a slacker who doesn't pay attention" Kageyama already hated Tsukishima's guts. Ignoring his remark, Kageyama introduced himself and also added that he was an omega thanks to Tsukishima's kind comment. 

__________

A few months have passed and Kageyama had been pestered by Hinata ever since the first day at club. Kageyama didn't mind his company so much, only because he was frantic about volleyball just like him. "Kageyama!" staring at Kageyama like he was in dire need and the next thing he said was of the utmost urgency. "Sit with me on the bus to the away camp!" 

Kageyama gave the small alpha a dumbfounded look thinking he was going to ask something really important. "No" "oh please! I have a new volleyball magazine!" "Well.. If you insist" sold. Kageyama was sold on a magazine. 

__________

The next day Kageyama and the rest of the team boarded the bus to the away camp and sat next to Hinata as promised. Sometime during the drive, Hinata had fallen asleep on the young omegas shoulder. Kageyama looked at him with interest and decided this was the time to study his 'friend'. 

He took the time to look at his face, noticing he had long eyelashes. Hinata's shirt was a little loose in the front so Kageyama peaked in and saw the small boy was very built. He looked at his hair and mentally asked himself if his hair was naturally a mess or if he styled it that way Kageyama leaned over and inhaled the sweet smell of Hinata's hair. It was like the smell was pulling him in in a hot daze, entwining his fingers in his hair for a better go at smelling it. Kageyama could feel the heat in his body rising as he could smell Hinata's hair, his erection tenting in his pants. Unbeknown to Kageyama that Hinata had woken up when Kageyama had first put his fingers in his hair, Hinata had noticed Kageyama's growing erection as well as his own. Not wanting Kageyama to stop Hinata feigned sleep until he couldn't no longer. 

"K-Kageyama..?" Snapped out of his fragrant high, Kageyama had come back to reality and noticed the erection straining in his pants as well as Hinata's own. "Pretend that never happened" Kageyama said a little to harshly noting the dejection on Hinata's face out of the corner of his eye. Both boys trying to hide their erections with their bag or a sweatshirt. 

When Hinata had fallen asleep again, Kageyama saw that Hinata still had an erection. Lucky enough so did Kageyama. He was sweating and uncomfortable with the stain on his groin trying to suppress his tented pant against the coarseness of his jeans eventually coming in his pants. 

__________

Kageyama couldn't be anymore happier to be at the away camp. He could finally change his cum filled pants and take a bath, though he was still confused by his actions on the bus ride earlier. Why was he so horny? He's never felt like that before, ever. Finally everyone could take a shower and clean up for bed, though the alphas took a separate bath than the omegas and the betas could go whenever. 

When washing himself, Kageyama got noticeably hot and he blamed it on the temperature in the bathroom. Slowly dipping into the tub with the other omegas, Suga took notice of Kageyama's red face and gasping every so often for a deep breath. Kageyama assured Suga and Noya he was fine and said he was going to get out because he was probably just too hot. 

__________

Kageyama couldn't help but notice the sleeping arrangements. Suga and Daichi sharing a futon as well as Asahi and Noya. Kageyama couldn't think of where to sleep until Hinata urged him to set up his bed in between him and Tsukishima. He could hear a 'tsk' from Tsukishima but ignored it and went to sleep. 

Waking up in the middle of the night wasn't a first for Kageyama, but waking up sweating, panting, and overall hot was. Kageyama was in that scent drunken haze again he thought, until it clicked. Kageyama had gone into heat and was moaning trying to rub into his futon to release himself. 

With a rather loud gasp woke up Tsukishima in a matter of seconds, almost immediately Tsukishima had lost himself in Kageyama's omega pheromones. Yamaguchi had noticed Tsukishima's standing up seeing as how he was hovering over Kageyama and called out to Suga which had everyone in the room waking up. 

All of the alphas except Daichi were being pulled in in an urge to mate with the omega in heat. Tanaka, Asahi, Tsukishima, and Hinata were all starting slowly forward to Kageyama who was helpless as he stayed sprawled out on his futon with his covers kicked down by his feet and pawing at his erection. Daichi was yelling to get all of the other alphas out of the room, because he was already mated to Suga so he went unaffected, when Kageyama had released more of his moans out into the air. 

Kageyama had sweat dripping down his body soaking his shirt, panting, and moaning into the arm that was above his face while his other try to rub himself through his pants. Yamaguchi had held Tsukishima back and tried to push him out of the room while as Daichi was dragging Tanaka out. Noya was having obvious trouble getting Asahi out of the room when he needed Daichi's help. 

Hinata was at a loss. Not knowing how to react other than to know he needed to mate, staring at the lust filled eyes Kageyama had been giving him. "H-Hinata.. Help me! Plea-please" gasping in between his words Kageyama couldn't find any release for himself other than to ask for it. Suga immediately rushed Hinata out of the room and locked the door leaving him and Kageyama. 

Suga knew Kageyama couldn't stand the heat so he told Daichi to help bring him into the bathroom to put cold water on him and clean the sweat off of him. Rushing to the bathroom and away from the other alphas having Suga call his parents on the way. No one seemed to answer by the fifth call so Suga had to take matters into his own hands and keep Kageyama there until they could find a way to send him home. 

After they reached the bathroom, Kageyama was drenched in cold water as Suga had taken his sweat soaked shirt off leaving him in only his shorts with a cold towel on his forehead. Leaving the bathroom to talk, Suga and Daichi were at a loss of what to do and left Kageyama in the bathroom moaning and rutting himself on the bathroom tile. 

Hinata had still been in his mating frenzy when he found out that Kageyama had been left alone in the bathroom because he saw Suga and Daichi talking outside in the hallway. Remembering Kageyama's plea, Hinata rushed into the bathroom where he would find Kageyama and his hands hard at work trying to relieve his suffering. 

Kageyama had already had two fingers inside of himself when he saw Hinata in the doorway of the bathroom staring at him with glazed over lust filled eyes. "Help m-me.." Was all Kageyama could muster when he felt his hands being removed from his wanting hole and pulled into Hinata's lap holding onto Hinata like his life depended on it, digging his nails into Hinata's back.

"Kageyama.." In a low sultry tone Hinata had moaned out his name and was nuzzling his neck to scent Kageyama. Kageyama was pathetically crying out to Hinata to touch him and guided Hinata's hand into his soft, slick entrance. Hinata had added a second and than a third finder and started to abuse his prostate when he heard Kageyama cry out in pleasure. 

Kageyama was biting and moaning into Hinata's ear which was making Hinata impatient. "Enter me Shouyou.." Without haste sending Hinata over the edge completely blinded by lust, Hinata had lined himself up to Kageyama's entrance and grabbed his waist to force him down onto his throbbing hard cock. Kageyama threw his head back in complete pleasure as he took in Hinata's full length all at once and brushing past his sweet spot, sending Kageyama a sudden shiver of pleasure. A hand had now started pumping at Kageyama's length, smearing precum all over the slit and down his shaft. 

Kageyama was now moving on his own without the help of Hinata. Hinata had his hand in the small of Kageyama's back while the other was scaling his body, gliding across his sweat slick chest to his nipples. Hinata lapped at Kageyama's chest putting one of his nipples in between his teeth while his hand went back down to work at Kageyama's erection. 

Hinata couldn't help but see the vain in Kageyama's neck pulsating and it looked delectable. Licking the dripping sweat from his neck, Hinata bit down onto the taut skin causing Kageyama to yelp and wimper from the sudden imact. Kageyama had found his way to Hinata's neck and couldn't help himself and dove into the glands that oozed with Hinata's scent, nipping and sucking at his flesh. 

The whole bathroom reeked of the mix of pheromones and sex which only made the two boys' buzz even more intense. Moaning and panting into one another as Hinata thrusts aggressively into Kageyama's abused prostate. Fingers tugging in hair and nails digging into flesh in their heat driven states. The boys could feel how close they were to their release. 

As Hinata made way to slip out of Kageyama to cum, Kageyama wimpered "n-no.. Cum in-inside" and Hinata forced himself back inside Kageyama's moist cavern. Hinata felt it coming, he worked at Kageyama's length harder and he came in his hand and Hinata responded by shoving so deep into Kageyama to release his seed. Kageyama could feel the warm flow of his cum shooting inside of his body. 

Panting and exhausted, Hinata fell on top of Kageyama, sending him to rest on the taller boy still inside him. Slowly slipping his now flaccid cock out of the slutty hole, his cum flowing out of Kageyama as Kageyama moved to his stomach. The movement made more seep out, flowing down his inner thighs. 

"Did we just..?" Hinata was unsure if his actions were appropriate but got a reassuring hum as a response. "We're mates now.. Aren't we..?" Another hum. "Kageyama I.. We. Er-uh.. I like you. A lot. Love even.. I might be awkward but.. Please take care of me!" Hinata didn't know when to show emotional restraint, now even now. He was smiling from head to toe, blushing all the way up to his ears. Kageyama propped himself up on his elbows to look at Hinata in his eyes, twisting his body ever so slightly to do so. 

"Before we exchange our feelings for each other.. Please help me clean myself.. I-I don't think I can stand up" an obviously disheveled Kageyama didn't look like he could stand either. Hinata looked as if he was the sun as Kageyama needed to rely on him, seeing as how he was his omega now, he wants to care for him in anyway he can. Now he was his for life. An unbreakable bond. 

__________

"Oi, Hinata! Where'd you run off to now?" As the morning sun rose, the two boys could hear the rustle of team members looking for Hinata. Calling his name and opening all doors. Hinata and Kageyama just than realized that they had fallen asleep on the cold tile of the bathroom entwined in each other. 

In a rush to not be found, Kageyama threw Hinata's clothes at him and pestered him to get dressed quick. Stumbling over pants and putting his head in the hole of his sleeve. "Dumbass don't open the door yet! I'm still naked!" Hinata unlocked the bathroom door and opened it to sneak out just when all of his team mates were outside the bathroom. 

Kageyama couldn't believe the entire team was out side just as Hinata had to open the door when he was still naked scrambling for his own clothes. "Hinata you and- you didn't right?" Tanaka asked as if he already knew the answer. Of course they had, the entire bathroom smelled of it and Hinata reeked of Kageyama's pheromones. 

"Uh.. Good morning! Um t-this, w-what you uh.. We um are sort of m-mates?" Hinata could actually join the rainbow now seeing as how red his face had gotten. Suga could see all of the bruises, bites, and scratches on Kageyama's skin and had rushed over to Kageyama to make sure his 'wounds' were okay. 

"Senpai, I'm fine, this is okay" the look of relief glazing over Suga's face was enough. "You two.. What am I going to tell coach.. Sensei too! Oh my gosh, what's going to happen with telling your parents?! I don't know what to do I-" Daichi held Suga in a tight embrace to help calm his frantic overload of stress and frankly working seeing as how Suga had gone into serious mom mode. 

"You two.. You both share a bond.. I don't even have to tell you this because you both already feel it. Jealousy, possession, the urge to be together all of the time, protectiveness, it's all with your bond. You have to stick by this for your life" Suga indeed didn't need to be saying all of this because the boys both knew exactly what he was talking about. 

"Ahh.. Now that's out of the way.. Get properly dressed. Hinata, your shirts inside out. Kageyama should rest for today to take a break seeing as how he can't even stand. We should really be at breakfast. After that we're going to practice, Hinata you can come or stay with Kageyama, but make sure Kageyama eats real food, not those candy bars I know he hides in his bag". As Suga was the last out of the bathroom besides the two, Hinata was about to walk out of the door when Kageyama had tugged on his shirt. 

In a red tinged face Kageyama was looking down at the tile. "I can't stand.." Swiftly picking up Kageyama to bring him to the room to make him rest up, Hinata was looking in his eyes. "Kageyama.." "What?" "I love you" "dumbass.. I love you too.." How gleeful Hinata had became from those words alone was enough to make Kageyama smile, knowing this loving creature was all his. 

'He's truly forever mine'


End file.
